Drywall is perhaps the most common interior wall surface used in the world today. It is easy to work with, low-cost, and looks great when finished. The seams between pieces of drywall along with fastening nails and screws are covered in multiple layers of drywall compound to provide a smooth appearance. For large jobs this compound is mixed in a large container, and transferred to smaller hand-held “mud” pans for subsequent direct application to the wall surface. However, there are times when the compound may require additional mixing in the mud pan itself. Additionally, there are also times when only a small amount of compound is needed, and the worker may attempt to mix the compound directly in the mud pan with often unsatisfactory results. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which drywall compound can be mixed in a mud pan or similar small container in a satisfactory manner. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.